Darkside
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: What do you do when a friend goes Darkside? Sam and Dean's friend Kelly comes home with a new dangerous and deadly attitude. People wind up dead in her path. Can Sam and Dean and her mom help her before it's too late?
1. Kelly comes Home

Dark Side

Written by: Angel2008_2009 & Tassnem Issa

Summary: What do you do when your friends go Dark Side? Kelly returns home with a new deadly and dangerous attitude. Can Sam, Dean, and her mother stop her before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters in the story. I'm only borrowing Kelly's name for the fic series, I don't own her either.

October 20, 2012

Maggie and Dean's House

Both Sam, Dean, Jess and Maggie were glad to hear that Kelly would soon be ending her world tour at the end of October. Maggie was busy baking a cake, and hanging up Halloween decorations.

"I love this time of year!" she said "I get to throw parties, hand out candy to the kids in our neighborhood and don't you even think about eating any of the candy up!" she smacked Dean on the hand causing him to wince in pain.

"But Maggie, how do you just expect me not to eat anything! You know how I am about Candy". he eyes the big bag of candy left on the Island of their kitchen.

"If there is any left over, you can have some I promise you that. Or I can get you another bag." She smiles at him. She was happy that around near Halloween, Dean got into the spirit of it all.

Dean "Don't you think we need to invite Kelly's mom over at the welcome home party? I'm sure she would love to see her own daughter".

Maggie thought about it, "Sure, I'd love to invite her over. I need some more helpful tips on throwing one big party after all. Especially when it comes to food and the Decorations." Kelly's mom was the local town Detective and a fantastic cook that participated in food fairs every October. Her name was Susan Clarkson, which was also Kelly's last name. Ever since her daughter won American Idol, Susan supported her daughter's career and went to see her every chance she got.

Maggie went ahead and called Susan up hoping she wasn't too busy. These days, Susan kept busy being the town's Detective, the only Detective that liked and trusted Sam and Dean. And she was trying to be a writer as well. Maggie dialed her number hoping to reach her. Ever since she met Kelly's mom the two got along great.

After hearing Maggie's idea for a welcome home party, Susan Clarkson was happy to come "Of course I would love to come, I would love to see Kelly come home from being on the road. Is there anything I need to bring?"

Maggie "Just bring some sodas and some chips, I have the rest covered if Dean doesn't eat it all". Maggie glanced over at Dean who had his eyes on the food.

Susan laughed "I'll be over their as soon as I can". Susan got off the phone and got ready to do other things around the home. She began to wonder why she hadn't heard from Kelly lately, usually before she came home she would call her mom or even talk to her on Skype. But lately they hadn't been in touch which was strange. She got into her van and drove to the local Supermarket.

Meanwhile in a nearby town near Sam and Jess's College, Kelly woke up and found herself lying next to two dead bodies she had blood all over her and she suddenly didn't feel too well. Had she killed this people? Was she totally losing it?

Would love some reviews. Please send some.


	2. Halloween Bash

Kelly had walked the rest of the way home. It had not been a very far walk, two miles to her home. Her mother wasn't home, when Kelly used her key to get in her mom had left a note on the refrigerator telling her she had gone to the store to do some shopping. Kelly had decided then she would take a shower and change into fresh clothes. Then she would go over to Maggie and Deans. She was sure the Winchesters would be throwing their usual Halloween bash. And she knew she would be invited.

Tonight she wouldn't be doing any singing. She just wanted to kick back and relax. The weight of the road was still on her shoulders and she just wanted a break from it all, to enjoy spending time with her friends and her mom. Her mom and her kept in touch often from the road either on cell-phone or through Skype. They had a very close relationship. Her mother understood her unlike a lot of other people. Kelly stepped into the shower and Put her clothes in a separate laundry basket she would wash those before she headed out, if her mother found those, she would be asking nosy questions. Kelly knew she only cared about her, but sometimes the constant prying got annoying.

Kelly took a quick shower relaxing against the warmth of the water. It had been nearly a month and she hadn't heard a word from Elliot her boyfriend the Angel. She knew he was doing works up in Heaven but she had no idea when he would return. And it was frustrating because now she really needed him, sometimes Kelly wished he was just a normal human being that way nothing could keep them apart. He hated to go but he had responsibilities as an Angel. He promised to look after her but it felt like he wasn't even around.

Kelly stepped out of the shower and got dressed she changed into a costume she'd had for years, a witch costume that she dressed up as one of the Charmed witches. She decided not to wear a witch hat for they wasn't wearing one in the series any. She was finishing up her makeup when she heard a car pull up in the driveway, it was her mother returning from the store. She smiled it was going to be a relief to see her mom. They always made up time to spend together when she got back. Kelly went downstairs to see if she needed any help carrying anything in.

Susan Clarkson was surprised to see her daughter when she walked in. She immediately put down the bags and gave her a hug "Sweetie! It's so good to see you! I was wondering when you might be coming in! As she hugged her, she smoothed out her daughter's hair. Kelly hugged her back. It was so good to be home!

"I'm so glad to be back home. The Tour has been wearing me down a bit lately. A gig every night, sometimes two". Kelly told her.

Susan "And look at you, your getting skinny again! I need to feed you while you're here. Your friends are throwing a Halloween party tonight. Why don't we go together?"

Kelly smiled "That sounds great. I can't wait to see everyone". She helped her mom bring the groceries inside and they got started on the Halloween treats together.

"Where is Elliot? I expected him to be with you". asked Susan.

Kelly "He's busy having some important things to tend to lately. He works so much these days sometimes I hardly even see him".

"Well he is an Angel isn't he? They have more responsibilities than us Witches do". said Susan. Like Kelly, Susan was a Witch but a good one but she hardly practiced much due to she didn't want the public to find out because if she did, she could lose her job.

Kelly nod "That's what I keep telling myself. But it's really tough not hearing from him at all and I can't help but wonder if he's doing ok up there".

Susan hugged her "I'm sure he's doing fine and you'll hear from him soon. Now let's get these treats over to your friends, the party is beginning soon".

They got the sweets and treats loaded into their family car a van and headed over to Maggie's and Dean's.


	3. The mysterious Crime Scene

Kelly stayed at the party with Jess and Maggie while Dean and Sam went with Susan to the crime scene. Dean and Sam followed Susan to the crime scene and walked with her to where the bodies were. Susan surveyed the crime scene while her fellow CSI's gathered up the evidence. Dean approached Kelly's mom "So, what have we got Detective Clarkson?"

Susan looked at the two bodies on the ground which were both male, in their early thirties and it looked like they were married. Both looked like they had been clawed to death by some wild animal and there were puncture marks on their necks. "Your not going to like it boys. Two men in their thirties, married. Both have been clawed to death by some wild animal it looks like. And we found two puncture marks on both of their necks".

"Puncture marks?" asked Dean his eyes going big. "That's creepy, Sam and I have dealt with Vampires before".

Susan laughed. "You guys seriously don't believe Vampires could have killed these victims do you? It's more like an Animal or something".

Sam "Wild animals usually don't leave behind puncture marks". He stood over the bodies studying the puncture marks on each of the victims. It looks like Vampires bit them and then killed them on the spot.

Susan shook her head "I don't believe in Vampires guys. To me they are just a myth. Us Detectives goes by facts and real evidence to learn who murders these victims. " Once her CSI's were done, the Coroner van came to pick up the bodies.

Dean "Still, me and Sammy here are going to look further into it. We think there's more to these deaths".

Susan stands up "Well, good luck on that. Come back to me when you have something good to report and don't try to take on the bad guys yourself".

"Yes Ma'am". If Mrs. Clarkson wasn't Kelly's mom, Dean would flirt with her big time if he was single that is. She was hot to be in her 50's. And took care of her figure as well.

After they were finished with the Scene, Sam and Dean went back to the Halloween party just to make sure things didn't get out of hand. They found the girls sitting on a sofa, and eating Party food. Maggie stood up and hugged Dean "So, how did it go?"

Dean shrugged "The usual. Two dead men appear to have been attacked by vampires".

Kelly sighed. Maybe it hadn't been her at all that killed those two men. Guess she had been paranoid over nothing. But still, she needed to just lay low here. Kelly drinks her several drinks and eats the food. She listens to the others and then joins in "Where is mom?"

Dean looks at her "She's gone down to the station. She'll probably be in late tonight, she says you can stay here and have fun".

Kelly nodded. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the Police and Sam and Dean would find evidence linking her to the crime.


	4. Kelly feels the changes

Kelly had taken a break from the party and had decided to go take herself a nap. She felt exhausted from being on the road so much. Going on tour constantly was beginning to wear herself down. She didn't eat much and didn't sleep much mostly because she found herself changing in the weirdest way that she couldn't explain to anyone.

It had been a week ago when she began to feel the changes. First it started with just the hunger, and not the type of hunger where you just go to the kitchen and get yourself something like food to eat. No this hunger was completely different. Kelly craved the weirdest things late at night. Like raw hamburger meat, blood from the blood banks. And every time she was near somebody just the sound of their thumping heart nearly drove her crazy and she wanted their blood. Whenever someone like her band members ever got hurt, she could smell their blood from backstage and it was hard to resist it.

She couldn't be becoming a Vampire. She was a Witch, and half -demon you can't be three different things could you? And what would that equal up to disaster for her friends that is. She feared if Sam and Dean found out what was happening to her, they might have to kill her.

Just then her door opened, and in walked Maggie. "Hey Kelly, you feeling alright? You left the party a bit early". Kelly had her back to her, and Maggie couldn't see her face to face. She began to feel concern for her friend.

Kelly "I'll be fine just feel exhausted from the road, and I think I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out soon okay?" she flashed her a smile to show she was really alright and stepped inside the bathroom. A bath was just what she needed Kelly thought. To keep her mind off things. She filled the tub up, and lit some candles. Kelly took her clothes off and stepped into the tub, ah, it felt so good! She let herself soak up the warmth of the water and began to relax her mind. But when she drifted into her dreams, they were pleasant first, then turned to horror. Kelly saw herself turn into a monster and saw herself kill those two men just as they were coming out of some nightclub. She gasped coming up out of the water it was only a dream, but could it have been real?

Maggie was in the Kitchen helping Jess bring out more food for their guests. The party was in full swing still and it was only 9:00. "I wonder what Sam and Dean are doing, they have been gone for several hours now". She fixed a tray of Halloween brownies which just came fresh out of the oven. Sam and Dean had been called down to the Police Station again so that they could examine the bodies more closely.

Jess poured a bowl of Cheeze-It party snack mix. The guests were really loving it. "I don't know. They must have found other evidence concerning the bodies to examine or are with Kelly's mom waiting on the results from the dead bodies. How is Kelly doing?"

Maggie "I think something is bothering her. She's acting really weird not at all like herself. She's tired, not in the party mood and I just hope she's not becoming sick".

Jess nodded in sympathy. "It could be that there's just a virus going around. I know some people have been sick on Campus where I go to school at and it's just surprising how many actually are staying out. there is like half of the students in each classroom".

Maggie shakes her head. "I just hope I don't get it, I can't afford to be sick." More guests kept coming in to the party people that Maggie and Dean knew, people from Stanford, and some were just neighbors stopping by.


	5. Kelly tells Maggie about new changes

Darkside Part Two

Authors Note: I apoligize for the late update. I have been suffering from Writer's block and plus been busy with other things online. But now I've got a feeling where I'd like this to go. J

The next few days Kelly had started to change more and more. She didn't feel like going out and doing things with her friends like she used to and was doing poorly in School. Focusing on subjects in School was hard especially when she felt like sleeping all the time during those classes. Sunlight hurted her eyesight so she decided to get out of their. She had to go find Maggie and talk to her about these changes. Something was not right and she demanded to know what is going on.

When Kelly told Maggie all this, Maggie was alarmed. When had Kelly been bitten by a Vampire? It had to have happened sometime while she was on the road doing the shows. Otherwise how else had she been turned? Maggie tried to remain calm no matter what, they had to find a way to save their friend and find a cure somehow. She didn't want them to kill Kelly. Kelly didn't deserve this to happen to her. "Okay, just keep hanging low Kelly. " she hands her friend a special ring. It had a blue stone and it was silver. "Keep wearing this at all times. It's a special ring that you can wear in the daytime. And don't go killing more people, I can get you dead animals to feed off of, or even blood from the blood banks. We'll find a way to cure you".

"What if you can't? What if I get so out of control that you guys have to kill me? I don't want to hurt anyone else, this just isn't me!" Kelly flipped out and started raising her voice.

Maggie walks over to her closer "Lower your voice and calm down okay? It's not the end of the world. Look, I'm a Witch and Jess is a Witch we will come up with something to cure you. In the meantime, just keep living your life but keep a low profile. Don't go out at night unless you have to". Maggie wasn't sure if she could keep Kelly locked up inside to long "Have you told your mom?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, and I don't want to. I don't even want to tell Sam and Dean! Maggie, they are hunters, they kill monsters like me!"

Maggie tried to calm her down some more "Kelly, your not a monster. They know you're a good person and they will want to do everything they can to help you. There's nothing to be afraid of. And even if we can't cure you, we'll keep trying and you can use your powers for good ok?"

Kelly nodded she had heard about the good Vampires in Mystic Falls, they were Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and Elena Gilbert. She had read all about them how they now used their powers to help people with them "Okay, I'll try to relax more. But it's not going to be easy to hide this from mom".

Maggie sighed and looked at her friend "Well If your uncomfortable staying with her, then you can stay with Dean and me we'll figure out a way to tell her. Kelly nods she hoped Sam and Dean and the others would help her she didn't want to die.


	6. Maggie works on a cure for Kelly

That following week Kelly tried to remain low. The group dicussed how they would tell Kelly's mom. Maggie spoke up "For now, let's not tell her about this. Jess and I are searching for a cure for Kelly in my Spell-book. There is no need to cause any panic about this if we can. The last thing Kelly needs is for her mom to think she's a monster."

Sam and Dean listened to all this. They were shocked and stunned to hear Kelly had been bitten by a Vampire and hadn't seen any of the signs. But they understood why. Kelly was too scared to tell anyone except her closest friends. But Sam and Dean wanted to help her and not kill her. "If you can find a cure, that would be really great". said Dean. Before he knew Maggie there was no cures for Vampires that he knew of, and this could save a lot of people in the long run.

Maggie spent most of the evening reading her Spell-book and Jess helped her. Together, they found three spells that just might do the trick. "I've located three spells that just might work. But even if they don't, we can always try something else. "There is a potion that she can drink filled with herbs, spices and among other things. Jess and I will go to a spice store to get those items. She looked towards her friend "Hang in there Kelly and keep hanging low. Sam and Dean keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't leave".

Kelly stayed with the two Winchester brothers. She felt uncomfortable because she feared one of them was going to stake her. Dean looks at her "It's okay, we're not going to stake you or anything like that. Believe me, I know what its like being a vampire".

Kelly "Seriously, you've been a Vampire?" she asks. Dean nods to her "About four years ago. Was turned by a Vamp. I got cured by drinking some potion". he looks at her "Its going to be okay and your mom doesn't have to find out about it".

Kelly leaned back into her chair "I hope not. I screwed up big time when I let those suckers bite me".

Dean "Hey don't blame yourself. I'm sure the whole incident wasn't your fault. These things happen". he handed her a beer. Kelly took it and opened it taking a sip of the cold drink. "I just hope I don't wind up doing something stupid like killing innocent people".

Sam smiled "That's what we're here for to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything like that. And plus we went and got these from the blood bank" he held up packets of blood all donated from the Hospital. "In case you crave for blood".

Dean looks at her "Have you begun changing yet?"

Kelly nods "Yes, I have and it gets horrible let me tell you. When those sharp teeth comes out it's so painful".

Moments later Maggie and Jess return from the store with the spices that they needed 'We'll just make the potion and then you can drink it". Kelly watches them make the potion. Could it really be that easy? Just drink the potion and then be cured? Kelly was beginning to doubt that it wasn't going to be that easy.


End file.
